Devastación
by MoonBallerina
Summary: La vida de Hermione iba perfecta, hasta que una entrometida modifica su relación con Ron. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Seguirán juntos? ¿Ella lo podrá soportar o hará alguna acción que implique consecuencias? Hermione


Atención! _**AU**_! Universo Alternativo, no es dentro de Hogwarts. Es necesario pensarlo del modo de un Instituto, con muchos pasillos. (:

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter.

_**SD:**_ Escenas de sadomasoquismo.

_**OOC:**_ Out of Original Character. Cuando el personaje originario del fandom se sale de la personalidad propia que le dio su creador.

Espero que les guste.:D

* * *

Él venía a las cinco, como todas las tardes de los rutinarios martes y jueves. Lo esperaba con ansias, pues eran los únicos días que lo veía seguro y no por mucho tiempo, pero me conformaba.

Por fin llegó, aunque ya eran las 5.30. No me importó para nada el retraso, al verle la cara que tanto me hipnotizaba, el enojo desvaneció cual ráfaga de viento.

Le dí un suave beso, estaba raro, su actitud era rara, muy rara.

- ¿Te pasa algo mi amor? - le dije directamente.

- No, no me pasa nada. - Seguía con esa cara desconocida para mí. Me empecé a preocupar aún más.

Le dije de irnos a sentar en unos de los tantos bancos desiertos del patio de nuestro colegio, pero prefirió quedarse parado. Lo agarré de su pálida mano, tiré de ella para abrazarlo y besarlo, rodeando su cuerpo, pero, me corrió la cara. Ya está, era una señal de que había algo fuera de lo común sucediendo.

- Te conozco, algo te pasa. Y no me lo niegues, porque tu cara y tus actitudes no dicen lo mismo.

- Bueno, - dudó por unos minutos - te tengo que decir algo, tenemos que hablar.

Agrrr, me veía venir algo que no era para beneficio mío ni que le buscara el lado positivo. Tragué saliva y asentí para que empezara a hablar.

- Mirá bonita, no se si me vas a perdonar o si me vas a comprender. Lo único que te pido es que intentes escucharme y dejarme terminar de hablar, ¿me lo prometés?

Asentí nuevamente.

- Nosotros llevamos tres meses saliendo, ¿no? Bueno, el sábado hace dos semanas, en la fiesta de William fue Lavander. - Puse cara de pocos amigos - No me pongas esa cara... que sea mi ex, no significa que me pasen cosas con ella. O es lo que creía. En la fiesta estuvimos un rato a solas y mmmm... bueno, te digo la verdad. Ya llegué hasta acá, ahora no me queda más opción que hablar.

Empezaron a caer lágrimas por mi rostro, no quería escuchar lo que se me venía...

- Me dejé llevar y nos besamos, pero la paré y le dije que estaba con vos. Pero... el miércoles, fuimos al Shopping. Fue diferente a todas las demás salidas. Sinceramente, sentía y siento cosas diferentes a tan solo una simple amistad.

Ya con esas palabras me bastaban.

- No hace falta que sigas, con esto es suficiente.

Estaba empezando a ser una catarata de lágrimas, una tras otra, sin parar. Lo que sentía en ese momento era devastador. Giré como para irme, ya era demasiado para un día. Había escuchado mucho. Pero, me agarró de la mano y me impidió tan solo dar un paso. Me sostuvo fuertemente, como para no soltarme nunca más.

- Me lo prometiste, escucháme. - él también estaba incómodo. Se le notaba en su cara, en esa hermosa cara que iba a perder.

Me quedé, no hice esfuerzo alguno por dirigirme a otro lado. No podría estar peor de lo que estaba, ya otro extra más no podía afectar esos sentimientos que me molestaban. ¿Qué más daba sumarle causas a la depresión actual?

- Bueno te escucho. Rápido, que me quiero ir.

El llanto no disminuía, como si no fuera a terminar jamás.

- Sigo entonces... –se tomó una pausa, tragó saliva y continuó- La estuve viendo éstas dos semanas. Y... me dijo que elija entre ella y vos...

- Fue suficiente - ¿Antes era una catarata? Ahora me había convertido en una inundación sobre una gran ciudad. Una inundación gigante. Dispuesta a no tener fin y arrasadora con todo lo que se le cruzase en su camino. No daba más. La angustia me invadía, el enojo, la bronca, pero sobre todo la tristeza por perderlo. Mi bonito, mi Ron, que antes me pertenecía, y pronto iba a ser de otra. Bah, ya era de esa. Esa Lavander que tanto odiaba, que si antes le tenía un poco de repulsión ahora se triplicaba.

No podía creer cómo las cosas cambian de un momento a otro. Sin que nadie lo espere. Cualquiera te puede decepcionar, hasta el que menos esperes, pero él… No podía creer cómo lo estuve compartiendo con esa idota de la ex.

- No, Hermione, ya llegué hasta acá. Ahora termino. Por favor, escucháme. No quiero que me odies, quiero que aunque sea muy poquito que me comprendas.

- ¿Qué querés que te comprenda? ¿Que estuviste con otra? ¿Que me engañaste? ¿Que la elegís a ella? ¿¡ESO QUERÉS QUE TE COMPRENDA! – exploté de la rabia, no podía con mi alma.

Apunté para el pasillo donde al final se encontraban los baños. Pero nuevamente me lo impidió, me agarró del brazo fuertemente, y presionó su mano. Me dolía.

- No te movés de acá. Pará nena, pará.

- ¡Soltáme! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡Te dije que me sueltes!

Presionó aún más sus manos. Seguía sollozando. Su cara de rabia era evidente. Le pegué un codazo como pude, para que me soltase.

La rabia corrió por su rostro y me empujó, tan fuerte, que caí de seco al piso. Llorando, angustiada por tal violencia perteneciente a él.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo podés? ¿¡Cómo podés!- me pasé la mano por mi rostro, sentí algo fresco, mojado. Bajé mi mano para poder verla y vi algo rojo, era sangre.- ¡Ayuda!

Allá a lo lejos venía Harry, había escuchado mis súplicas. Empecé a correr rumbo a los baños.

Ya dentro de uno, metí mis dedos en mi garganta y comencé a vomitar. No paraba, seguía expulsando cual canilla abierta. No lo hacía para verme más flaca, sino por castigo. Castigándome de haberlo perdido. De haberme puesto de novia con una persona violenta. Porque su ex era mejor que yo. Pero yo lo seguía queriendo... lo seguía queriendo... queriendo, queriendo. Todo me empezó a dar vueltas. Caí devuelta, de boca al piso.

_**

* * *

**_

Espero Reviews!

Ya que amo escribir pero más poesía/poemas y digamos que soy nueva en esto. (: Acepto críticas pero _bienintencionadas_. :D

Sí, es medio con un final abierto y como muy CHAN.

Intenté seguirlo pero era para otro capítulo y lo quiero dejar como _oneshoot_.

Fue un sueño mío en el que era con otros personajes pero los decidí cambiar y qué mejor que escribir los sueños raros? Imagínense cómo me levanté. xD

Un beso enorme!

**MoonBallerina~**


End file.
